


Pet

by _woollyhat (woollyhat)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Manipulative Loki, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollyhat/pseuds/_woollyhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Thor, Avengers and the dark world.</p><p>You were Loki's pet when he was in prison after trying to conquer the Earth. Now, he's king, and has forgotten you.</p><p>Or has he...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie, because I felt for it.
> 
> Teen and up because I do not really describe the sex or something, but my sister would freak out (she's twelve).
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Once again, you looked up at Loki. Since he took over Asgard he’d had little to no time for you, his pet.

He owned you. He had taken you with him, when he left New York that night, two years ago. He had called you to his cell every now and then during his imprisonment, and he had loved and pleasured you. But now he was king, and he had no time for a simple pet, a distraction from boredom.

His emerald green eyes swooped over the crowd, the people kneeling for him in the hall. In the far end he sat, on his throne, looking the crowd over. His eyes didn’t meet yours for a second. Just like normal. He dismissed the crowd and you started moving out of the room. A counselor barked orders at your fellow servants, and they obeyed without a word, because that was what you were supposed to do. Obey.

No orders were given directly to you, so you walked hurriedly towards the servants’ quarters. You didn’t pay the slightest attention to anything around you, just walked. You were meeting Hewa in your room and then you were going to escape together.

Tears of happiness starting falling from your eyes as you saw Hewa in the end of the corridor. You jogged towards her, and saw that she was crying as well. You were finally going to be free.

As you approached her, she stiffened and her eyes lost their light. You stopped in shock. Hewa fell to the floor, dead, blood already trickling down her cheek.

“I poisoned her at breakfast.”

His voice, low and dangerous next to your right ear, sent a shiver down your spine. You froze, ice cold. Loki.

“Do you really think you can escape me, pet?”

His hands snaked around your waist, pulling you towards him. His warmth filled you as he held you tightly.

“I’ve missed you, pet. I’ve missed you a lot”, he whispered, his breath cold against your skin. You said nothing, frozen with fear. “I’ve looked at you, every day, wondering if you remembered me.”

He traced a finger along your hip, his touch light as a feather. You felt goose bumps erupt in the wake of his finger.

“Have you missed me, pet?”

You still didn’t answer, afraid and nervous. You loved this man, even though he was downright evil, and you loved what he did and how he was. He was the most powerful man of the world.

“Will you answer me?”

You whimpered as he caressed your thigh. You looked down at his slender fingers gliding across your leg and felt the heat fill your body. You had missed him. A lot.

A gust of wind pulled you closer to him, and suddenly you weren’t in the corridor. You were in Loki’s room.

“Is something wrong, darling?” Loki asked as he held you ever so tightly.

“N- no, master”, you whimpered. You heard your voice crack.

“You’re not afraid, are you?”

“No, master.”

“You don’t need to call me ‘master’, my love”, he said. He turned you around and looked you over, his gaze stopping only at your face. His hands were on your shoulders, his eyes boring into yours. If you had concentrated you would have seen the lust that filled his face, but you were too afraid to think.

“Why are you so quiet, my love? You were always so talkative in the dungeons.”

You had been talkative when you lived on Earth, and that had followed you to Asgard, but after being a servant for over a year you didn’t talk much, simply because nobody wanted to talk to you. Loki’s people were cruel, and since you were an attractive girl from Midgard some couldn’t keep themselves off you. The last year had been a nightmare.

Suddenly, you were angry. You felt the heat on your cheeks, you clenched your fists and your eyes narrowed. Loki stepped away, shocked.

“I’ve had a terrible life here, Loki!” you screamed, furious. He sends you to be treated like shit and then asks why you’ve changed? Hell no. “I thought I meant something to you, I stayed, I fought through days of violence and harassment, and I’ve been treated like I’m nothing, something to step on! How dare you ask me why I’ve changed, when it was you who changed me?”

Your voice rang through your ears, you felt adrenaline flowing through your body.

“I went through hell for you, Loki!” you shouted angrily and then turned away from him. The door was just a few feet away, and you moved towards it, but before you made it to the door you walked into Loki.

_‘Great, now he’s using his magic against you.’_

“My love-“ he began, but you cut him off.

“You promised! You promised never to hurt me!”

You aimed a hit at his chest, but he caught your fist in his hand. He wiped a tear away from your cheek and you realized you were crying. You furiously stepped back from him.

“Darling… I’m sorry. I- I fell in love with you, and I couldn’t stand actually loving someone, so I dismissed you. It was a selfish and cruel thing to do. The past year has given me a lot to think of, and time to think, and I… I think I prefer being locked up in a cell with you over this. All I can ever do, day after day, is sit on the throne and make decisions. I’ve made a last one; I’m going to leave the castle.”

You stared at him in shock. Was this the Loki you had loved? The Loki who didn’t care about anybody, who enjoyed being the most hated man of the nine realms?

“And I wish for you to leave with me.”

He reached out his hand, and this time you let him embrace you. Silent tears fell down your cheeks as Loki whispered “I’m sorry” over and over again, and you felt his body shake. He was also crying.

“All I ever wanted was to be free, Loki. I’ve waited for over a year to be taken back to your side, and now… When you want me back, all I want to do is run”, you whispered, knowing your words hurt him exactly the way you wanted them to. He stood just still, resting his chin on your head, and sighed.

“I can change that.”

Another gust of wind and he was gone. You were alone in Loki’s quarters.

A hand on your hip made you jump. You turned around, but nobody was there.

Breathing against your neck.

A voice in your head telling you to run.

_‘He promised never to use his magic against you…’_

“My love…” he whispered, just behind you. When you turned around, he took you in his embrace before you could register that he was not like his normal self. Your cheek was pressed against his chest, and through his shirt you could feel the cold. He had turned into a Jotunn, a frost giant.

His cold finger traced your back, and you realized you had no shirt. Loki had taken your clothes off.

If you hadn’t desired him so, you would have objected. Instead, you pressed your body against his and suddenly he was also naked, and you could feel his lust as well. You looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love.

He leaned in and kissed you, his cold lips crashing against yours, and you couldn’t help but let a moan escape your mouth.

How you had missed this.

He nibbled your bottom lip and you let him in, let his cold tongue taste yours. He tangled his right hand in your hair, the other pressing against the small of your back. His tongue whirled around in your mouth at the speed of light and you moaned again while letting your hands move freely across his body. He groaned and pulled you towards him while walking backwards towards the bed. You followed, still caressing his body wherever you could reach. His coldness ceased with your fondling, and you knew he had gone back to his human form.

He fell backwards onto the bed, pulling you with him. You were on top of him, still kissing him passionately, and you could feel his arousal against your hip. Memories flashed across your mind, memories of him inside of you, him touching you, him making you feel like you had never felt before, and a jolt of desire flowed through your body. You wanted him badly.

He flipped you over and touched you. He smiled in the kiss when he felt how ready you were for him, and then lifted his fingers to his mouth and broke the kiss only to lick his fingers, tasting you.

“You taste as good as always, my love”, he said and positioned himself at your entrance, rubbing slowly up and down. You arched your back with a whimper.

“I would have made you ask for it, like the old days, but honestly… It’s enough that you know that you’re all that matters to me.”

And with that he pushed himself into you, and you knew that you would never want to run from him again.

You belonged with him.


End file.
